


Your Wildest Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's a socialite in the 1970's who has filtered from band to band, to rock star and rock star. She doesn't have the best reputation and is determined to record her first album. Taylor's a rock star in a band who's just done their first American tour. When they meet, sparks fly but he's jaded on women and she's wary of rock stars. How will they ignite the passion that flows between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ginny's POV

Your Wildest Dreams Prologue

I frown as I sit on the bed and look down at the picture frame in my hand. In the frame was my wedding picture, a picture that was taken twenty-three years prior to today. Just two months after I had my first child.

"I'll miss you Bobby," I spoke as I let my index finger slowly trace over the face of the man I had married. The man who I had come to love over the twenty three years we had shared together. He hadn't had to marry me but he did. He chose to stand by me when my life had fallen apart.

Hearing the bedroom door open, I look up from the picture and put on a fake smile when I see my daughter Ruby. I hadn't even heard her come inside the house.

"I wasn't expecting you," I smile as she sits down beside me on the bed. It hits me then that the twenty-three year old beside me is the only person I have left remaining in my life who I trust.

Ruby shrugs and looks down after I speak. I know she too is saddened over Bobby's death. But I feel as if she is here for another reason. I'm not sure what that reason is and a part of me almost dreads finding out.

When Ruby looks up, it's then that I notice the tears coming down her cheeks, "I. Bobby's death has me thinking," she shrugs again and takes a deep breath. "I know he wasn't my real father," she blurts out and I almost feel like I have been kicked in the gut with a sharp object.

Unable to say anything for the longest time, I just look away from her, "H..how did you know?" I finally ask as I put away the picture frame I had been holding. Well at least Bobby will be happy she knows. He always thought she should have known she wasn't his, but then again he also thought that her real dad should have known about her and as far as I was concerned that was the last thing I had ever wanted to happen.

"Simple math," Ruby answers me and I turn to look at her again. "You always said you met Daddy in June of 1979. I was born in December of 1979. I knew I wasn't premature and as I got older I finally figured out the math never worked out," she smiles and I have to look away. She has his smile. She has always had his smile and I had been a sucker for it right from the start.

I just simply nod, "I should have known you would do the math one day," I laugh before running a hand through my graying hair. Who knew all my brown hair would start going grey as soon as I hit fifty? "And do you want to know who your real father is?"

I'm not in the least bit shocked when Ruby nods her head yes. I just nod back and stand from the bed, going over to my closet where I have kept an old box of my former life. It's funny how all my memories from my youth can fit in just one tiny box but I chose that. I chose it put it in a box when I left it behind. When I did what was best for me.

Opening the closet, I stand on my tip-toes. Even at five feet, six inches the shelf in the closet is just a bit too high for me. Finally touching the box, I slowly pull it down and then shut the closet before walking over to my bed again.

"What is that?" Ruby asks once I sat down beside her again, box in my lap.

I smile before opening the box, "Reminders of a life I left behind," I tell her simply before rummaging around through the old pictures. Most of them where taken in the late seventy’s after he had came into my life.

When I see Ruby scrunch up her nose, I know she has more questions but luckily for me she doesn't ask them.

Finding the picture I was looking for, I hand it over to Ruby, "That picture was taken a year after I met your dad," I tell her. "That is me with him and your two uncles."

"I look just like him," she says and I know it's the truth. Besides his smile she also has his hair and eyes, though, I guess in a way her eyes could come from me as well. "And I have uncles?" she asks as she looks at me a smile on her face again. "I..I never thought of the possibility that I could have uncles or cousins out there," she sighs even though she is smiling. Maybe she thinks I won't notice that even if she seems happy a part of her is sad.

"I had my reasons for not telling you Ruby," I state as I reach over and put a hand on her back. I want her to know my reasons. I want her to ask me my reasons so I can tell her. Finally tell her the truth that I have hidden from her for all of these years.

After I put my hand on her back, I feel her take a deep breath again, "I figured you did," she says as she turns her head to look at me, her blue eyes piercing into my own blue eyes. "I always figured you did, but I want to know the story."

"What story?" I ask confusion making me crease my forehead some. What story does she want from me? How I lied to every but Bobby for the last twenty-three years. How I had given up my former self and became Virginia Houseman, loving wife and doting mother of one?

"How you met my dad," Ruby says before looking at the picture. "How you fell in love with him."

At her words, I nod. It should be an easy story because I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember everything about my life with him like it was yesterday, "Well you know, I was your age when I met him," I say starting the story that I am sure will bring back so much. So much emotions, the good and the bad. So many memories ,again, good and bad ones. But I will tell this story and I will do it for Ruby. Because I guess it's like Bobby always said. One day she is going to need to know.


	2. Ginny's POV

Your Wildest Dreams Chapter One

Walking down the busy LA street, I smile as I look around at all the people. Luckily no one has noticed me. I guess I owe my sister Minerva a thank you for getting me the white hat that she bought on her recent trip to Paris last month.

Spotting my destination finally, I reached the door and pulled on the handle. Hearing the bell ding as I went inside I look around for Carolyn and Stephanie, the two friends who I was supposed to meet today. Finally spotting them sitting at a booth in the back, I walk towards them.

"Well, well," Stephanie speaks when she notices me, "look what the cat dragged in," she laughs before looking over at her younger sister Carolyn.

Carolyn looks up and just offers me a smile. I'm not that close to Carolyn so I don't even know why Stephanie insisted that she come today. I would have much rather Stephanie brought her twin sister Amy.

I laugh and sit down beside Stephanie, "Sorry I'm late," I shrug. "Minnie and I had breakfast at mom's place and you know how she can be once she starts talking," I sigh. My mother, Marjorie is the worst when it comes to talking. Sometimes she just never shuts up.

"How is Minnie?" Carolyn asks as her eyes beam. I should have known she'd ask about Minnie. For the past two years Minnie has been the talk of Los Angeles, especially in the higher circles. It all started when she started dating that famous Hollywood actor. I believe his name was Brian Gunn. Personally I don't see why she is dating him. It's not like she needed anymore fame. She was born famous. All she had to do was have the last name Brady. Thanks to our father owning a bunch of hotels, everyone knew who we were.

I look down for a second and am about to answer Carolyn but then the waitress arrives and brings three drinks, putting one in front of all three of us at the table. I didn't order so I don't even know why I have a drink in front of me.

Feeling confused I look at Stephanie for an answer and I just see her shrug a small smile on her face. She went ahead and ordered my drink for me.

I give her a small smile back, offering my thanks in that simple smile, "Minnie is good," I state after the waitress has walked away. "In fact I think she and Brian might be getting engaged soon. He really wants to get married before 1977 gets here," I laugh and look at Carolyn. She looks as if her eyes are about to pop out of her head.

Stephanie clears her throat and I turn to see her taking a sip of the coffee she ordered, "Why does he want to get married before 1977?" she asks as she looks at me confused.

"Because he has to live and do a movie in Australia for a year," I answer back. "I know it's a dumb reason but then again, Brian is a dumb guy," I offer wondering Carolyn will object to my words. Besides like Minnie she is a huge fan of Brian and all his films.

Lifting my drink up, I take a small taste, relieved that Stephanie ordered me a tea instead of coffee. She knows I hate coffee.

Carolyn sighs and I know she is about to speak up, "Brian isn't dumb," she finally offers up and I laugh again. She obviously hasn't spent two seconds in his company.

"Carol," I say using her nickname, "You haven't met the guy. He thinks two plus two equals five for god sake," I mutter as I roll my eyes. "This guy is as dumb as they come and honestly I think he is a step down from Minnie. She could do so much better."

"Then why don't you introduce her to one of those band guys you fuck," Carolyn spits out rather harsh.

At her words I look away. I hate how harsh she sounds but I know everyone is usually harsh when they bring it up. It may be 1976 but if you are a woman who sleeps around you are still labeled a whore. I honestly can't wait until the day that label drops. I know I'm not a whore, I just want a guy to love me, the real me, though after my last experience with a musician I think I have given up on rock n' roll guys. All they seem to do is break my heart after they get what they want.

I shake my head and take a long drink from my tea, "I think I'll keep her away from the band guys I fuck," I reply, glaring at Carolyn.

Carolyn raises her eyebrow and lifts her cup to her perfect pink lips, taking a drink, "How come? They seem to work out so well for you," she shrugs, giving me a fake smile. How she is acting now is one of the reasons I'm not that close to her. I can't even stand to be in the same room as her.

"I thought you and Mark were doing so fine," Stephanie interrupts before I have a chance to say anything else to Carolyn. I love when Stephanie interrupts but I really hate that she brought Mark up.

Looking over at Stephanie, I chew on my lip, "He was just like the rest of them," I shrug. "Once he got me into bed he left," I frown. "He said he heard that I was easy from a few others and he knew it wouldn't be long until he got what he wanted from the band whore."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie frowns as she reaches over and puts her hand on mine. I really want to believe she is sorry but I know she's not. She may not call me a whore or speak bad of me, but she tells me I'm stupid if I think any guy in the music industry will settle down with me.

Hearing Carolyn clear her throat, Stephanie and I both turn to look at her.

"I need to get going," she speaks as she reaches for her purse and gets out a few dollar bills, slipping them to Stephanie, "I have to get to work," she frowns as if her work is such a drag. I'd kill for her job. She works at a studio not far from the coffee shop. She's been working there for a year now.

"Okay Carol," Stephanie nods as she takes the bills and watches her sister leave.

Once Carolyn is gone, I look back at Stephanie and stand up, moving across the booth where Carolyn had been sitting, "I'm so glad the witch is gone," I joke, smiling when I get a laugh out of Stephanie.

"That is so wrong Virginia," she mutters before taking another drink of her coffee.

I just shrug and reach over where I left my tea sitting and push it over to where I am now sitting, "It's Ginny," I correct her though I know she only called me Virginia sarcastically. "And Carol is a witch," I shrug before rolling my eyes.

Stephanie nods her head slightly, "You may have a point about her being a witch," she pauses only briefly to take a sip of her drink, "but she is my sister so I feel like I have to defend her."

"I wish I felt like I had to defend Minnie every time someone put her down," I muse as I take a drink of the tea and look up at the clock on the wall. It's almost time for me to head to the studio, luckily not the same one that Carolyn works at.

"You have to be somewhere?" Stephanie asks and I turn to look at her. Of course she would notice me looking at the clock.

I blush and look down at the table, "I am going to the studio today with Howard," I inform her. "The producer wants us to record a few demo songs," I smile before looking up. I'm trying to record my first album so I am really hoping these demo's land in good hands.

I see Stephanie grin and I know she is hoping the same thing. She knows how much I want this.

"Well I hope these actually do some good," she nods and finishes her drink. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you Ginny."

"Thanks," I smile as I reach for my purse and unzip it. Taking out a few dollars I hand them to Stephanie, "for my drink," I smile more and then stand up. As I start walking out I am looking down to zip my purse back up and then also adjust the black dress that I am wearing.

After I am satisfied with how my dress looks, I look up just in time to see a guy who is clearly not paying attention bump into me. With a thud I fall to the ground.

"Watch it," I say raising my voice, the tone going bitter. As I look up, I'm met with the best pair of blue eyes I have ever seen.

The guy who has just bumped into me is looking down at me and frowning, "Sorry," he says as he extends a hand towards me. "I wasn't paying attention."

I take the guys hand and stand up. I really want to yell at him but I can't. I blame his amazing blue eyes for that. "I could tell," I shrug before fixing my hat. "Word of advice, next time you are on a busy Los Angeles street pay attention," I smile before winking at him and then walking away.

"I'll remember that," I hear him yell after me.

Chuckling, I just shake my head and start to hum The Rolling Stones song "Wild Horses" as I continue walking down the sidewalk. It's a nice June day and I am taking advantage of it.


	3. Taylor's POV

Your Wildest Dreams Chapter Two

Standing there mesmerized as I watch the stranger walk away, I sigh and bit my lip. I'm not sure why I am so mesmerized by someone who barely said much to me.

After awhile, I realize I probably look like a fool and I shake my head, heading inside the coffee shop where I am supposed to meet Zac at.

Not seeing him inside, I go over to a booth in the back and sit down, ordering a coffee when the waiter comes over to me.

"Sorry," a voice speaks and I look up seeing Zac sitting down on the other side of the booth, in front of me. "The broad that I was with last night thought she could get a second round this morning as well."

I chuckle and look up as the waiter brings my coffee too me and Zac orders a coffee for himself. After he is gone, I look at Zac expectantly, "Well did you let her get a second round?" I ask curiously.

Zac chuckles and shakes his head no, "Of course not," he says as he rolls his brown eyes. "I don't fuck the same pussy twice."

I just laugh and know I should have known his answer. He has never given a woman a second time with him. Hell, I know him better than everyone else. Why did I have to ask him what I did?

"What about you?" Zac asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Did you get any pussy last night?" he winked and I blushed at how blunt he was. "I mean we just got back from the biggest tour we ever did, we had fans all over us at the hotel last night. You had your pick of any woman there."

I bit my lip and take a drink of my coffee, "I did get lucky," I inform and when he whistles I just shake my head again. "With Natalie," I tell him, letting him know it wasn't just some random woman. It was the girl who I had been seeing on and off now for the past year. I wasn't like Zac, I didn't trust most women and I certainly wasn't going to fuck around with one I didn't trust.

Zac is about to respond but the waiter comes with his coffee and he takes a long drink, letting a sigh come out after he does so, "Lame," he finally speaks, his brown eyes rolling. "So fucking lame."

"Well I'm sorry Zac," I mutter before shrugging. "Not everyone is an asshole like you and wants to fuck every woman who shows just the first bit of interest in them."

Hearing him chuckle, I know he finds my words funny. He thinks everyone should be like him. He thinks every man should just fuck around with every piece of pussy they can get.

"Well they should be like me," he says as he takes another drink from his coffee. "It saves them a lot of money later when their marriages fail and they get divorced."

"What makes you think people's marriages will fail?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow and pick up my coffee cup, taking a drink from it.

Zac stops and looks like he is thinking for awhile. I like that my question has seem questioning everything. I like that I made him question things.

"Because our parents marriage failed," he tells me and again, I feel like I should have expected it.

Our parents divorced seven years ago and Zac was only thirteen, he had been so naive and taken it the worst out of all of our siblings.

"Just because their marriage failed, it doesn't mean everyone else's is doomed," I say trying to make some sense to him.

Zac just shrugs, "Yes it does," he nods as if he has made up his mind. "You can't tell me you didn't lose some faith because of it as well. I mean that is why you no longer trust women," he says locking eyes with him.

I turn away from his gaze and frown. I hate that he knows me so well. I hate that he knows that I have lost trust in women because our mom cheated on our dad.

"I told you, you couldn't tell me it didn't make you lose faith," Zac says and I can hear the smugness in his voice. I hate that smugness of his voice.

Looking back at him I just sigh, feeling so small and see through, "Fine, you're right it did but that doesn't mean I don't wish others luck in their relationships," I shrug and run a hand through my hair. Looking up at the clock on the wall I know we should both be heading to the studio soon. Isaac is probably already there and waiting on us.

"We better head to the studio," I say as I stand up and fish my wallet out of the pocket of my pants. "Isaac is probably already there and having a cow,' I laugh as I leave a tip to cover for both Zac and I.

"It's fun when he as a cow though," Zac smirks and he soon follows me out of the coffee shop. "We walking there?" he asks looking at me once we are outside on the busy sidewalk.

I just nod and pat his back, "Yep and you are going to love every minute of it," I wink knowing he hates walking. He likes riding in cars, much less exercise and more being lazy.

As we start to walk, I look out of the corner of my eye and see him pouting which just makes me smile. Sometimes i just really love torturing my younger brother. I guess it's because when I do torture him it's to get back at him for doing it to me.

Within ten minutes we have somehow managed to arrive at the studio. I think it's because Zac has somehow power walked the whole way and I just wanted to keep up with him. Following my brother to the studio doors I smile when he holds the door open for me. "Aren't you just nice," I mutter as I stick my tongue out when I go past him.

Zac sticks his tongue out at me too and laughs, "I try," he says and leads me down the hallway to the studio we normally record at. When I get there I am surprised to see Isaac sitting in the part where the controllers are.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look at him and raise my eyebrow. It's after I ask that, that I hear singing coming from the sound booth, causing me to look up.

The moment I look up, I feel my eyes widen because I feel like I have seen a ghost, there in the sound booth stands the stranger I ran into earlier today.

Standing there just staring at her, I feel myself blush when I feel Zac hit me in the arm hard. Turning to look at him, I raise my eyebrow.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes," he says trying to glare at me, but I know it's not genuine. "What the hell are you staring at so intently?"

I shake my head and wonder if I lie, if he will believe me, "Nothing," I say deciding to see if it works. I fully expect it won't but hey, I like the thought of trying.

Zac just snorts as he laughs, "Nice one," he says as he looks towards the booth and sees the girl inside. "Your staring at that nice piece of ass aren't you?" he asks and I can almost hear his hormones coming out when he does. "You wanna shake her peach tree."

I roll my eyes at Zac's words, "That isn't why I am staring," I say, confessing that it was her I was staring at though. "I sort of bumped into her this morning as I arrived at the coffee shop."

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something," Zac whispers in my ear as the girl and the guy she was singing with exit the sound booth and come into the part where we are. As soon as they do, I notice the brunette stop and stare at me. It's nice knowing she remembers me from our run in this morning.

Smirking, I leave Zac's side and walk over to her, "I swear I'm not stalking you," I laugh as I chew on my lip. I don't usually talk to women because like Zac reminded me this morning, I don't trust them.

The girl nods as she looks away from me, "I'm sure you tell that to every girl," she shrugs and I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. She sure seems like the feisty kind.

"My name is Taylor," I tell her as I extend my hand to her. "And no, I don't tell that to every girl," I mutter rolling my eyes. If she is going to be sarcastic than so am I.

The girl looks at my hand as if it's some sort of wild animal. Hell I'm almost convinced it is, that is, until she takes it and shakes it, "The name is Rosie," she smirks a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know like the song Cracklin Rosie."

I nod at her words, shaking her hand back for a minute and then breaking the contact, "I like your name," I say as I bite my lip.

"And yours is a girls name," she counters before winking at me.

I just blush at her words and before I can say anything the guy she had been singing with, motions for her to follow him out and she does.

Looking down I just sigh as I feel someone slap my back, "At least you tried," Zac laughs, "but I guess we all know who the real ladies man in this band is."

"Fuck off Zac," I mutter but then start to laugh because I know he is right. I may have my looks but I suck when it comes to actually trying to pick up women.


	4. Ginny's POV

Your Wildest Dream Chapter Three

Once I was outside with Howard, I turned to face him raising my eyebrow at the look he was giving me. "What?" I ask as I walk over to his car. I may have walked here but Howard always drives me back home. It's almost a tradition now between us.

"Why did you lie about your name?" Howard asks as he opens the door for me and I get in. Watching as he gets in and buckles up, I look out the window as he drives off.

I just shrug and chew on my lip, "I didn't see the use in being honest with some dude who nearly mowed me down," I laugh as I wink at Howard. It's complete bullshit but oh well.

Howard just laughs as well and keeps his eyes on the road as he drives, "That's a load of shit," he says matter of fact.

"Yeah, it is," I confirm as I reach up and turn the radio up. I am done with the conversation now. Not wanting to continue.

Before I know it, Howard has arrived at the apartment I share with Minnie. Getting out, I soon head inside and walk down to our apartment. I am glad we invested in a first floor apartment because I really hate stairs and elevators.

Going inside, I stop, smelling the distinct smell of food coming from the kitchen and heading in there. When I reach it, I raise my eyebrow at the sight. Minnie is standing at the oven, tears streaming down her face.

"Minnie?" I ask as I walk closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

Minnie raises her head and looks at me, wiping her eyes, "He broke up with me," she says and I know she means Brian. "He says he just isn't ready for too much of a commitment," she croaks as she begins to cry harder.

I rub her back and frown, "I'm sorry," I offer, knowing that is all I can give her, and I am sorry, because even if I didn't like him, Minnie did and now she is hurt.

Minnie shakes her head and wipes her eyes again, "Don't lie," she says looking into my eyes. "I know you and Brian didn't get along," she says trying to make a joke. She is right though.

"No we didn't," I say as I shake my head and move my hand from her back, "But I'm sorry that little shit hurt you," I nod as I give her a smile. "If you want I could write a mean song about him," I smirk, hoping she says yes.

Minnie just shakes her head no and when she hears a timer go off, she bends down and opens the stove, pulling out a tray of muffins. I should have known she was baking. When her heart is broken she likes to bake and bake.

"How many of those have you made?" I ask knowing that can't be her only batch. When she points to the fridge, I go and open it, my mouth dropping open when I see three more trays of muffins. "What kind are they?" I asks curiously.

"Blueberry, like always," she shrugs as she goes and sits down at the table.

I sigh, again, something I should have known. Grabbing the milk from the fridge, I walk over to the counter where I lay the jug down as I get down two glasses. Pouring milk in each, I walk the glasses to the table and then go to the stove getting two muffins before going back to the table and finally sitting down.

"Aren't you going to put the milk away?" Minnie asks and all I can do is laugh. Leave it my sister to ask me if I am going to put the milk away.

I just nod and hand her a muffin, glad when she takes it, "After I eat my muffin and drink my glass of milk," I smile. The milk will be fine on the counter until I am done.

Minnie just nods, though I know it's reluctant. "How was your day?" she asks me as she takes a bit from the muffin I had handed her.

At her question, I just shrug, "Okay, except I ran into this one dude twice. The first time I literally ran into him but the second time him and a few more guys came to the studio."

"Oh," Minnie says between bits. "Who is he?" she smiles before grabbing her milk and taking a drink. I can tell from her smile she thinks I am going to hook up with him. She always gets that smile when I tell her about men I meet and I guess with my track record, I don't blame her. After all I do kind of tend to hook up with every guy I meet.

"His name is Taylor and no, I am not going to hook up with him," I mutter as I take a bite out of the muffin in my hand. "Anyway, he doesn't even know who I really am," I smirk.

Minnie takes another bite of her muffin and swallows, "Who does he think you are?" she asks, confusion very obvious in her voice when she speaks to me.

"I told him my name was Rosie, like the song Cracklin Rosie," I shrug and lay my muffin down. Grabbing for my glass of milk I take a drink, glad for the cold beverage. It was summer and with Minnie's baking, the kitchen was hot.

Once I speak, Minnie says nothing else the whole time. I'm not sure why she is so silent but I don't want to press the issue. Instead I just finish my muffin and milk in peace, finally standing from the table and taking the cup to the sink. After I do that, I grab the container of milk from the counter and put it back in the fridge.

"You know Ginny," Minnie speaks and I look at her once the fridge door is shut. "Not every rock and roll man is so bad," she shrugs before looking away from me.

I chew my lip at her words. Just because Taylor was at the studio, it doesn't mean he is in the rock and roll business. Hell one of the two men he was with could be trying to make it into the business. I just shake my head and turn to leave, heading to my bedroom.

On my way there though I hear a knock at the door and turn around to get it. When I open it, I am surprised to see Stephanie standing there.

"I just got off work," she says pushing her way in and stopping when she sees Minnie in the kitchen. "Oh good, you are both here she smirks. There is a party tonight in an hour at my place. Last minute thing thrown together by Amy," she says referring to her twin. "A few musicians and actor friends of ours. I want you both to come."

I turn and look at Minnie, who has now stood from the table and came into the living room where Stephanie is standing. "I think I would like that," she nods as she smiles.

I am shocked at her willingness to go. The past year or so she has always turned down party offers, but then again, that had been because Brian didn't think she should go.

Feeling Stephanie looking at just me now, I nod too, "I'm in as well," I smile and then turn on my heels, "but first I want to change out of this black dress and put on something more comfortable."

Stephanie just laughs and soon I hear her start talking to Minnie as I make my way down to my room. Somehow, a part of me wishes that Minnie hadn't agreed to this so I would have an excuse to stay home. I know Mark will be at this party. Amy has always wished he would bed her and so I know she has invited him and he never turns down a good party.

Reaching my room, I walk over to my dresser and get out a pair of bell bottoms and a lose fitting shirt, soon changing into them. Once I have, I look into the mirror, deciding to add just a little bit more make up.

Eventually when I am happy with how I look, I turn and leave the room, coming back into the living room just in time to see Stephanie hugging Minnie. I assume Minnie has told Steph about her and Brian.

When they pull away, Stephanie just looks at me and whistles, "Aren't you looking hot," she winks and then grabs Minnie's hand, walking towards the door. I follow them though a part of me is doing it slowly. The dread of seeing Mark getting much worse now.

"Are we taking your car?" I ask once we get outside.

"Minnie and I are," Stephanie smirks. "I figured you could drive yourself and follow us."

I just nod and watch as Minnie and Stephanie, walk to Stephanie's car. Rolling my eyes when they are far enough away I begin the walk to my car and get in. Starting it up, I wait until I see Stephanie take off and I do the same.

I really don't know why I have to follow her, I know the way to her house by heart, so without hesitation, once we are on the interstate I soon pass her, honking my horn in the process.

When I make it to The Master's house forty minutes later, I park my car and soon spot Stephanie pulling in. Once she is parked I get out and go over to her, reaching her as soon as she gets out.

"You little bitch," she jokes as she sticks her tongue out at me and soon loops her arm in mine and doing the same with Minnie's. We all three walk into the part arm in arm.

"I'm not a bitch," I say over the music once we are inside and I drop arms with Stephanie. "I'm just a rude ass," I shrug as I feel eyes on me and soon spot Mark staring at me on the opposite side of the room. Without thinking, I start walking away, making my through a few people who are gathered around.

"Ginny," I hear Mark calling after me, knowing he is following me, and I roll my eyes. Coming to stop behind a guy I just decide to do the first thing in my head. Without thinking I turn the guy around and pull him into a kiss, knowing Mark will see this.

After a few minutes of kissing the poor guy, I pull away, my eyes widening when I come face to face with Taylor yet again.


	5. Taylor's POV

Your Wildest Dreams Chapter Four

Pulling away from the kiss, I feel my eyes widen as I look into the face of Rosie, the girl from the studio. To say I wasn't expecting to see her again would be an understatement. The biggest understatements of all though was, I never had expected for her to just kiss me out of the blue like she had.

"What the hell is going on? two voices ask at once. One belongs to Natalie and the other belongs to a guy who is standing next to Rosie.

Looking at Natalie, I try to explain what is going on but I can't because honestly I don't know. Instead I turn to look at Rosie who is just standing there looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"Ginny," the guy who is standing beside Rosie speaks up and I raise my eyebrow. Of course she lied to me about her name. "What the hell is going on?" he asks again and I wonder if she is going to answer that question.

"I'd like to know that as well," I pipe up finally finding my voice.

Rosie or Ginny or whatever the hell her name is turns a deep shade of red as she finally looks away from me and over at the guy beside her. "Mark...I...this is my boyfriend Taylor," she says and I feel my eyes widen even more as I turn to look at Natalie.

Natalie is now very ticked and I watch as she just pushes past this Mark guy and heads outside. I know I am going to have to make this up to her later tonight, but right now I am more interested in what this woman has to say. Why exactly is she saying I am her boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" Marks asks her and I watch as he looks at me, his eyes flashing with just a bit of jealousy. "Aren't you from that one band that just got done touring? How did you meet Ginny?"

Blushing at his words and stare I just look at Ginny not sure what to say. "I am from that one band, the name is Hanson by the way," I mutter sarcastically. "And I met Ginny on tour," I lie not even sure if it sounds convincing or why I am doing it.

Ginny smiles at me as I lie, "Since he has explained himself to you Mark, can you please go on now," she says as she steps closer to me and pulls me into another kiss. At least this one wasn't taking me by as much surprise as the first one.

Kissing her back I pull her closer and let my arm go around her waist. Now I am just showing off but I don't care. I want this Mark guy to get even more jealous of me. I mean it was obvious by the way he asked me of I was in that one band that he already doesn't like me. Why not make it worse by kissing the girl he obviously still cares for?

Hearing heavy footsteps walk off, I pull away and look down at Ginny. She doesn't say anything to me, she just turns and pushes back through the crowd of people.

I shake my head and follow after her not even sure why I am. It seems like this girl already has me wrapped around her finger and I hate it.

"Wait up," I say once we are both outside and I am in reach. "You owe me explanations," I whisper as I reach for her arm making her come to a stop. "Now start talking Rosie, which I am doubting is your real name."

Ginny looks away from me and shakes her head, "It's not my real name," she informs me and I shake my head. "My real name is Ginny, well Ginny is just short for Virginia."

"Why lie?" I ask curiously as she finally looks up at me, our eyes locking. I think her eyes may just be bluer than my own. "Why tell me your name is Rosie."

Ginny laughs and shakes her head, "Because it was fun," she smirks her tone no longer scared. "I just don't like giving my name out to men anymore. Especially rock stars like you Taylor," she shrugs as she puts an emphasis on my name.

I glare at her playfully, "And what is wrong with musicians like me?" I ask trying to sound offended by her words. I'm far from offended though. In fact I almost wish I had lied about my own name. At least then she wouldn't have said it was a girl's name.

"You all just use women to get what you want," Ginny answers her tone turning just a bit sour. "I haven't had the best experiences with them. I'm also a bit known in most circles for sleeping with a few, okay not a few, a lot of musicians," she explains.

She isn't well known in any of my circles though because I have never heard of Ginny. "Well I don't know who you are," I smile hoping that puts her at ease some. "And I can assure you my younger brother who is well known for fucking every groupie with a pussy doesn't know you either."

At those last few words Ginny laughs again, "Make sure I never meet him then," she tells me. "Because I am pretty sure if I ever did I'd let him get into my pants at the drop of a dime. All he would have to do is say the right things."

"I'll remember that," I nod making sure to make a mental note to never let her be around Zac alone if we ever run into her at the studio again.

"Thanks for keeping the lie up that I told Mark," Ginny blushes as she runs a hand through her hair. "He is kind of the last musician I dated. He got what he wanted from me and then dumped me but he still seems to have some jealousy issues."

Making a face I sigh, "Don't thank me," I say as I shake my head. "I'm not even sure why I went through with the lie. I should have let you get busted. I mean you probably made my girlfriend pissed at me for the next month."

"I'm sorry," Ginny offers a small smile on her lips. "I..you should go try to make things right with your girlfriend. Explain to her about the crazy girl at the party," she laughs obviously referring to herself. "I'm sure she won't be mad for a month after that."

I make a face at that. This girl obviously does not know Natalie. Natalie has the ability to stay mad at me for the longest time, even if she knows the truth. It's kind of fucked up but I have come to accept it. It's the only thing I can do.

Ginny doesn't say anything else to me, she just turns and walks towards a car parked not too far away.

"Are we going to see each other again," I call after her. I'm not even sure why I am asking or why I care about it.

Ginny's head turns ever so slightly towards me but she keeps on walking, "Honestly, I doubt it Mister," she laughs her head turning away from me again as she reaches the car. "But maybe you can dream about me."

Now it's my turn to laugh again. "In your dreams," I call out before she gets in the car. Watching her drive off I sigh knowing I should get in my own car and drive to Natalie's house. I should try to make things right again. I mean maybe she won't be so pissed if she finds out this Ginny chick is just crazy. That she was trying to make someone think she had moved on.

Making up my mind I walk to my car, getting in and starting it. Driving off I take the back roads on my way to Natalie's house. I hate to brag but I think I have become a champion in taking Los Angeles back roads.

Pulling into Natalie's apartment complex, I raise my eyebrow when I see Zac's car parked in one of the spaces. I didn't even know that he and Natalie got along enough for him to know where she lived.

Getting out of the car, I make my way down to Natalie's apartment door, raising my hand to knock three times. After I knock I look down, waiting for Natalie to come answer the door.

As soon as the door is pulled open though it's not Natalie I am face to face with. It's Zac who is shirtless, his hair all a mess and his eyes are showing that he is flying high. "Taylor, hey man," he smirks. "Natalie and I were just getting ready to finish off a bowl. You want to help us?"

"But Natalie doesn't smoke," I speak up as I look over Zac's shoulder. I can see Natalie bending down to pick up something and when I realize it's her dress that she had been wearing at the party I feel my eyes widen. Zac just fucked Natalie and now he is smoking weed with her.

My silence must have Zac thinking I agreed because he soon moves out of the way so I can come inside. I just glare at him as I pass by him. "So when were you going to tell me you wanted to fuck Zac?" I ask harshly when Natalie turns to face me after she adjusts her dress. Her eyes prove that she too is just as high as Zac is right now.

Natalie blushes an innocent smile playing on her lips, "I didn't want to have sex with him but he was here when I came home and he comforted me. Made me feel better after I saw you kissing that girl."

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me," I reason when Natalie locks eyes with me.

Natalie shakes her head, "Whatever Taylor," she smiles still. "We are both even now," she whispers as she kisses my cheeks and stalks off to her room. "I'm feeling sleepy now."

As I watch her walk off I turn around, nearly jumping when I come face to face with Zac. "You fucking bastard."

"What?" Zac asks his voice so innocent that I almost don't want to be mad. "I just wanted to show you that your precious Natalie can't be trusted," he says still sounding innocent.

I stand there just watching as he sits down on the couch. He soon takes another hit from the bowl. "You are an ass Zachary," I mutter through clenched teeth as I head for the front door.

Zac chuckles, he freaking chuckles at my words, "But you still love me Taylor. I am after all your baby brother the boy who always has your back."

"You sure as hell didn't have my back tonight," I whisper as I open the door and head outside. What happened tonight is the perfect example of why I can't trust women. They always fucking cheat. I just don't understand why Zac had to do this. He knows the issues I have.


	6. Ginny's POV

Your Wildest Dreams Chapter Five

Waking the next morning I open my eyes, looking around me. My head is pounding but I know I didn't drink much at the party. I mean I could have but I didn't. After kissing Taylor and accomplishing making Mark jealous I left. Of course though I didn't go straight home that was my one flaw. Instead I went to that damn bar letting myself get drunk.

Feeling the person beside me moving too, I turn to face them my lip curling as I see Mark is the one beside me. I really know how to make dumb choices. Really dumb choices.

"Hey sexy babe," Mark mutters a yawn coming out as he stretches. "I knew you could never resist staying away from me for long."

I roll my eyes, "Just because I can't handle myself when drunk doesn't mean I can't resist you," I snap as I get out of bed. "Please leave now," I tell him as I look around the room, trying to find my clothes. When I locate most of them I slip them on.

Mark glares at me but gets up from my bed. "Stupid whore," he mutters under his breath as he finds his clothes, getting dressed in a hurry. "I should have told you no last night," he tells me through gritted teeth before he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jumping once the door is slammed, I glare at it as if it is Mark. I know it's not but it helps with my anger towards him.

Shaking my head I open my door and make my way down to the kitchen, stopping when I find Minni there. She has one of our records on the record player. I thank god she isn't facing me because maybe that means she was also turned away when Mark left.

"LA proved too much for the man," Minnie sings along to the music. "So he's leavin the life he's come to know," she sings again as she turns to face me, her cheeks turning pink as she realizes I caught her singing.

I can't help but laugh, "And I'll be with him on the midnight train to Georgia," I sing as well when it gets to that part to make Minnie feel better about my catching her singing.

Minnie blushes more, going over to the record player and stopping the music. "I figured you'd still be in your room moping over your latest fight with Mark," she says as she turns to face me.

Hearing her reveal she knew Mark was here I make a face, "You saw him leave?" I ask almost scared for the lecture I know is coming, though I think it's stupid for her to lecture me over Mark when she is making a huge mistake with Brian.

"More like I heard him leave then when I saw you in the same clothes you had on yesterday I did the math," Minnie smirks as she walks to the stove, turning it on. "You know you could do so much better than him."

I walk over to the stove, getting the skillet out for Minnie, "I was drunk," I confess. "I went to that damn bar I know that Mark always hangs out at. I guess drunk me can't do better than him," I frown. I hate that I let drunk me fuck Mark.

"Virginia Louise," Minni replies sternly using my first and middle name. "Even drunk you can do better than him," she says as she moves to the fridge getting out a carton of eggs. "I swear you can. You just need to start looking for better."

"How?" I ask her as I go to sit down at our table. "It's not like this guy thing comes easy for me you know. I tend to think I am going to get one of those rock stars to settle down and be my Sonny," I smirk as I mention Sonny Bono. I used to have the biggest school girl crush on him largely thanks to our mother introducing Sonny and Cher's music to Minnie and I.

Minnie raises her eyebrows as she thinks over my words, "But even Sonny and Cher got divorced," she frowns as she shakes her head. "Or did you forget how you got all sad last year when you heard the news?"

"I didn't forget thank you very much," I smile when she turns to look at me once she gets two eggs on the skillet. "I just don't like to remember that the man who I set every other man up against in my head is sadly a cheater."

"You sure do have a type Ginny," Minnie laughs as she turns away from me. "Do you want some eggs?"

I shake my head no even though he won't see me. "No," I tell her as I stand from the table. "I think I am going to go by the studio. Maybe do a few demo songs without Howie," I shrug. "Singing helps when I am upset with myself."

"Fine, I hope you starve then," Minnie jokes and I just shake my head before turning to leave the kitchen.

Getting to the front door I grab my keys off the coffee table an then open the door. Stepping outside I smile as I feel the sun hitting me. My head still hurts but I am sure this Los Angeles sun could make anything better. Humming the song that Minnie had been singing earlier, I walk to my car, getting in once it's unlocked.

Starting the car I take off driving to the studio in complete silence. Silence is my friend for now. I always hate the hangovers where I have an actual headache.

Getting to the studio I smile when I see a parking space available near the front. Parking in it I get out, heading inside.

"Hey Ginny," Lori speaks from her seat at the desk in the main lobby. She is the secretary here and she always seems to be here whenever I drop by. A part of me really thinks she could use a break.

I smile at Lori, "Hello Lori," I nod as I pass by her heading to where the main studio part is at. Not seeing the recording light on I go in, smiling when I see the producer that Howie and I have been using.

He looks up from the notepad in his hand when he hears the door open. "I didn't know you and Howard were coming in today Ginny."

Shaking my hand I run a hand through my hair, "It's just me today. I don't think Howard even knows I am here."

Ben just gives me an odd look but nods his head, "Let me know when you are ready to start recording," he says as he lays the notepad down on a table that is beside him.

Going into the part where the sound booth is I grab the headphone, putting them over my ears before giving Ben the thumbs up sign. "Can you play that song that Howie and I were doing the other day?" I ask him as I make eye contact with him through the glass.

"Sure thing Ginny," Ben answers me before fiddling with a few things. Soon I am hearing the music playing, waiting on my cue to start singing. Once I can I close my eyes trying to get lost in the moment. Not to think of Mark or the fact that I allowed myself to sleep with him again.

The moment I think of Mark I wind up messing up, getting aggravated with myself. "I'm sorry we can start over?" I ask Ben who just nods his head.

Hearing the music start again I sing on cue this time not messing up at all. Before I know it I finish that song a smile on my face.

Looking at Ben, I freeze seeing a familiar blonde standing beside him. Taylor has a grin on his face and motions for me to come out where he is at.

Taking the headphone off I feel my heartbeat get just a bit faster as I walk towards the exit. I don't know why I am nervous to be around Taylor. Maybe I am just nervous that he wants to yell at me because he and Natalie didn't work things out.

Stepping out of the sound booth I hesitantly take slow steps to where Taylor is. "That was amazing Ginny," he tells me with a wide grin playing on his lips. "I was just telling Ben that maybe we could record something together, you know just for fun."

When Taylor says he wants to record something with me just for fun I feel my eyes go wide. "I'm sure I'm not as good as you. Our song would just come off as crap if you recorded one with me even if it was for fun."

"Ginny you are good," Taylor smiles more, "though I agree you may not be as good as me," he laughs which lets me know he is joking. "But I still want to do this song with you."

"You aren't going to relent are you?" I ask him as we lock eyes.

Taylor shakes his head no, confirming what I already knew. He is a stubborn asshole.

"Fine," I agree as I turn back to head into the sound booth. "What song do you want to record just as fun?" I ask as I pick up the pair of headphones I just put down.

"Why don't you choose," Taylor winks at me as he picks up a pair of headphones too. "I trust your judgement."

Laughing when he gives me full control, I turn to look at Ben. "Can you play that Sonny and Cher song, the one where they cover Then He Kissed Me?" I ask curiously hoping that he can do that.

"That I can do Miss. Ginny," Ben nods as he again messes with some things. Before I know it the song is playing and Taylor and I are both singing along, though we have to keep doing multiple takes of the song through fits of laughter, mainly because Taylor has made me laugh over something he did or said.


	7. Taylor's POV

Your Wildest Dreams Chapter Six

A week passes since the day I sing with Ginny at the studio. I had originally went there to blow off steam after finding out about Natalie and Zac. I had needed something to clear my mind and that had helped some. Being with Ginny and having fun had helped but now here I was a week later at Isaac's tiny house having the weekly dinner his wife Janis insisted that we all have.

Janis and Isaac had been married for two years and ever since they had married she had implemented her rules on everyone's lives though we all loved her. She just had a tendency to be bossy. I think it's because she's a redhead and now she's kind of worse because she is expecting her and Isaac's first child. She thinks it's a boy but Isaac is holding out for a girl.

I'm just scared shitless that once it's here Janis will want Isaac home more when we have to be working on the next album and doing more tours. Our manager is already telling us we need to get our asses in gear. You can't be gone from the scene too long.

"Earth to Taylor," Janis speaks and it brings me out of my thoughts. Turning my head to face her I give her a smile though she is scowling at me. "I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," she says as she shakes her head. "Can you get the casserole out of the oven for me? It's kind of hard to bend down with this huge ass watermelon in the way," she laughs as she puts her hand on her growing belly.

I laugh but stand from the couch, "If Isaac were here he could do this for you," I mutter before heading into the kitchen. I can hear Janis's footsteps as she follows behind me.

"Yes he could but he isn't here. He had to go pick up Zac because your brother is too lazy to fix his damn car," Janis says a hint of bitterness to her voice. She has never gotten along well with Zac but she keeps putting up with him just like the rest of us do. "If he'd realize there is more to life than making music,sex, and food he'd be fine."

"It's Zac your talking about," I mutter as I reach for an oven mitt before opening the oven. "He is never going to change his ways," I tell her as I open the oven. Getting the casserole out I sit it on the stove so it can cool off. "Nor does he care about anyone but himself."

Feeling Janis stand beside me I turn to look at her seeing a confused look on her face. "What makes you say that about him?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow. "I mean usually bless your heart you are his biggest defender even when he doesn't deserve you defending him."

Looking away from Janis I chew on my lip. "He got Natalie high and slept with her last week. He said he did it for me but I just think he did it because he is an ass."

"Did it for you?" Janis asks sounding shocked. "How in the fuck does that asshole think that was for you?"

I laugh before walking towards the kitchen table and sitting down, "He wanted to show me that Natalie couldn't be trusted."

Janis who is still standing at the stove just glares as she shakes her head, "Yep that sounds like the dumb ass," she mutters as she walks to the table as well. "That's why I hate him. Always ruining shit. Just thinks of certain things before realizing there is more to life. I swear you and Isaac have more brains than he does."

"I'm not sure we do but I'm glad that you think we do," I smile as I looked down at the table which is covered by some flowery table cloth. "I'm also glad Isaac met and married you. At least one of use will settle down."

Janis huffs and I watch as she sits down as well, "You don't think you will?" she asks honest curiosity in her tone. "I know Zac won't so I don't even have to question that."

I shake my head, "I think Zac ruined the idea of settling down for me. He proved to me what I already knew and I don't want to get my heart broken again Jan," I mutter using my nickname for Janis.

Looking up I see Janis frown but before she can say much else the front door opens and I can hear Isaac and Zac's voice as they come inside the place obviously talking rather loudly about something. Plastering on my best smile I hope I can make it through the night without wanting to murder Zac or actually even murdering him for real.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you still mad at me?" Zac asks an hour later as we stand on the front porch of Isaac and Janis's house smoking. We had been out here for the past ten minutes in some for of an awkward silence and it seems that Zac has finally decided to break that by asking the question he just did.

I look at him before taking a drag off of my cigarette, "Do you want me to say no?"

Zac nods as he shrugs his shoulder, "I was hoping you would say no."

"I can't say that though Zac," I sigh before looking down. "You fucking Natalie hurt more than you know and sometimes I think you only think about yourself."

"I had your back Tay," Zac defends before taking a drag off his own cigarette. "I wanted to show you she couldn't be trusted. That she was like every other woman out there and she would break your heart. That you just needed to be like me and fuck every woman you could. Better than buying the cow like Isaac did."

"I know you didn't just call my wife a cow," Isaac speaks which causes me to jump as I hadn't even noticed that he had came outside. "If she heard you she'd have your damn balls Zac."

Zac laughs at that, "You think that scares me?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

I can't help but laugh either because to be honest I know it does scare Zac. He has mentioned before he is scared of Janis based on the fact that she is a redhead and he has heard they have a temper to match their hair color. Fiery.

"Yes," Isaac answers and Zac just flips him off which again makes me laugh.

Shaking my head I finish my cigarette and turn to look solely at Zac after I do, "I am still mad Zac and I will be for awhile but in the long run I will probably forgive you, I always do."

At my words Zac smiles and for once it seems genuine and I am reminded of the thirteen year old boy he once was and not the jaded man who has taken his place. Maybe there is still hope for Zac yet though I wish I could say the same for myself.

"I should head home now," I sigh before walking off Isaac's porch and towards my car. "I'll see you all at the studio tomorrow?" I ask as I turn to face them after I reach my car.

Isaac nods his head, "We have it in the afternoon or that's what I was told when I called to see."

Nodding as well I get in my car and start it before heading off though I don't go home. Instead I drive the various back roads of Los Angeles and just take in the scenery. I feel it's what I need to ease my mind and calm it from all the thoughts running through me. Thoughts of how Zac finally broke me and made me no longer want to trust any woman. Thoughts of singing with Ginny and how good she actually sounded and thoughts of the kiss she had pulled me into.

I really shouldn't be thinking of her though mainly because she is nothing to me and yes we have had a few chance meetings but I'll probably never see her again and even if I do what do I expect to happen? She isn't going to miraculously change what Zac has broken inside of me.

Finally making it home I park my car and head towards my porch stopping when I see Natalie sitting on the stairs. When I get closer she looks up at me and I can see tears in her eyes.

"I..I..I miss you," Natalie croaks out as she stands up and looks at me like a helpless child. "I'm sorry for what happened with Zac."

"So am I," I mutter before shrugging. "But that won't make me take you back."

Natalie frowns at my words and she reaches for my hand which I pull away from her grasp. "Why?" she questions me as I brush past her on my way to the door. "Why can't you take me back?"

Closing my eyes before answering her I sigh, "Because Zac tainted you for me," I answer honestly before opening my door and going inside. Shutting the door before she has a chance to come in I lock it too and head to my bedroom where I grab a record to put on my record player and the moment my room is filled with the sounds of the Mama and the Papa's singing about California Dreamin is when I let myself finally break down in tears.

Sometimes I hate the fact that I cry and I wish I had something..anything to dumb the pain though I have made a promise that I won't succumb to the drugs that plague the type of life that I lead. The only drug I find acceptable is pot though the only person I know with that is Zac and right now I don't want to face him again.


End file.
